Pyreus Kril (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Firelord | Aliases = Nova Centurion, Cosmic One | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile throughout the universe | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 220 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = Yellow | Hair2 = ; Flaming HairCategory:Flaming Body | UnusualSkinColour = Gold | UnusualFeatures = Firelord's hair is tinged with cosmic flame. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Xandarian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly starship captain, Herald of Galactus | Education = | Origin = Xandarian transformed by Galactus | PlaceOfBirth = Xandar, Tranta System, Andromeda Galaxy | Creators = Gerry Conway; John Buscema | First = Thor #225 | HistoryText = Pyreus Kril was serving as first naval officer aboard the Xandarian explorer ship Way-Opener when his commander and friend, Gabriel Lan, was unexpectedly abducted by a teleportation beam. Vowing to rescue him, Kril assumed command of the Way-Opener and began to pursue the ship of Galactus that transmitted the beam. Much later, Pyreus Kril caught up with him and boldly teleported himself aboard Galactus's ship, demanding the release of his former commander. Galactus was impressed by the Xandarian spaceman's determination, and offered to tell Kril of his commander's fate if he agreed to become his new herald. Kril agreed and was transformed by the power of Galactus into Firelord. Kril learned that Lan had also become a Herald of Galactus, known as Air-Walker, but ultimately passed away in defense of his master. Galactus had created an automaton of Air-Walker, but that too was destroyed. Though Galactus kept his side of the bargain, he suppressed the knowledge he had given Kril so that he might send him on a mission to Earth. After defeating the mad living planet Ego together, Firelord was released from active service to Galactus when the Earth god Thor offered Galactus the Asgardian construct called the Destroyer in exchange for Firelord's freedom. Unlike the Surfer, who was sentenced to remain on Earth for his treason, Firelord was free to leave. Yet Firelord chose to remain because of his subliminal memory that the Earth was the final resting place of the remains of his friend. Months later, when the Air-Walker automaton reactivated itself, he remembered the reason for his compulsion to remain. Taking custody of the automaton (which was wrecked once more in battle with Thor), Firelord bore him into space, where he buried the remains on an asteroid in their home star system. Free of his only tie to Earth, Firelord returned to his native Xandar, only to find the world had been destroyed by the space pirate Nebula. He then joined forces with Nebula's great uncle Starfox to track her down. On that Quest Kril and Eros encountered Supernova who also searched for Nova. Together with the East- and West Coast branches of the Avengers, the Fantastic Four and Quasar Firelord fought Supernova on Earth. Mr. Fantastic, then a member of the Avengers, convinced Supernova, that Nebula was not in this Time and sent him into the Past. Before this Eros and Firelord encountered the Silver Surfer and Nova on behalf of Galactus who seemed to be jealous of a burgeoning relationship between Nova and the Surfer. Later the Surfer gathered Firelord's help to confront Galactus' new Herald Morg the Executioner. They sought out Nova, who, after being banned by Galactus, suffered from Amnesia and worked in a "Dance Club" on a World called Calculex. The Surfer explained to his companions, that Galactus had cloaked his Ship from their senses. Firelord however knew of one who could still find him. One who was dead. They sought out the Grave of the Air-Walker and recharged its Batteries. Air-Walker, who was but an Automaton, had a Homing Beacon through which it could always find Galactus' Ship. Before confronting Morg they recruited former Herald Terrax the Tamer. Firelord was wounded by Morg's Axe but unlike Nova survived the clash. He and Air-Walker agreed to become Galactus' Heralds once more after Terrax had seemingly slain Morg. Morg, because of Galactus' interference, actually survived. The Devourer made sure that Firelord and Air-Walker stayed ignorant of Morg's return for a time, but Morg took it upon himself to throw Air-Walker and Firelord out. Together they fought Morg again which would have resulted in Air-Walker's destruction and Firelord's execution had not the Silver Surfer shown up. The Surfer defeated Morg and took a bargain with Galactus. For the preservation of the lives of Firelord and Air-Walker he would not confront Morg again. Since Air-Walker's body was beyond repair, his essence was transferred to Galactus' Ship, thus having a purpose and being able, to navigate the Ship to uninhabited Worlds. Saddened yet relieved Firelord left Galactus' Ship and services. Later Firelord was among those who were converted by the Goddess (Earth-616) during the Infinity Crusade-Crisis. After the Silver Surfer freed himself of the Goddess' Thrall it was Firelord who tried to defeat the Silver Surfer and stop him from returning to Paradise Omega. The Surfer was reluctant to fight his Sometime-Ally and tried to convince Firelord to rebel against the Goddess. Firelord kept fighting and hit the Surfer so hard, that he suffered Hallucinations about Zenn-La and Shalla-Bal (Earth-616). The Silver Surfer eventually snapped out of this state and overpowered Firelord quite easily, realizing, that he would never listen to reason as long as the Goddess' Spell was on him. Annihilation Firelord lost his friend Air-Walker, who was hunted down by Annihilus' Seekers. Firelord was not present for this battle, but later rescued the Silver Surfer from the Seekers alongside fellow Herald Red Shift. The Heralds banded together to defend a refugee fleet as the Silver Surfer was replaced by the Herald Stardust to the dismay of Firelord. The three heralds eventually joined Nova's United Front against the Annihilation Wave. Firelord sacrificed himself to capture one of Annihilus' Queens during a battle and was believed to be half-dead and half alive while in the care of the United Front's medical unit. Firelord recovered long enough to intervene in a battle between Ravenous and Ronan within the infirmary ward. As the building crashed down around them, the Super-Skrull (once thought dead) emerged from the rubble with the unconscious bodies of both Ronan and Firelord. After Annihilus was defeated by Nova and his compatriots, Firelord set out on a quest for vengeance against the Centurions, the strike force that destroyed his homeworld at the start of the Annihilation Wave. | Powers = Firelord has been imbued with the Power Cosmic and possesses a number of superhuman attributes. Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Firelord primary use of the Power Cosmic is to manipulate cosmic energy in the form of stellar fire. His entire organic carbon-based body was transformed to accommodate the nuclear energies that course through him. These energies make him the humanoid equivalent of a miniature sun. Projected from any point on his body at mental command, Firelords energies encompass the entire electromagnetic spectrum possessed by a star: heat, light, gravity, radio waves, and charged particles. The maximum amount of energy he can produce at once is determined by his mass. When all the atoms of his body are in fusion, his energy level is equivalent to the outer layers of a small star. By the slightest manifestation of his stellar powers, he can burn through any Earthly substance, with the known exceptions of True Adamantium and Captain America's shield. He can project a stream of fire resembling a solar flare for distances measured in the hundreds of miles. Firelord can control the path of his cosmic fire to such an extent that he can project a sustained ring at a fixed distance around a person or object. *'Cosmic Knowledge:' Along with the Power Cosmic comes great knowledge of the Universe that is already known by Galactus. Firelord possesses the knowledge of the stars in space as easily as he knows the back of his hand. *'Flight:' By utilizing his cosmic power uni-directionally. Firelord can fly at near-light speeds through interstellar space. (Flying at such speeds near planetary bodies, however, could cause devastating gravitational disturbances.) Firelord can even traverse hyperspace without danger to himself. Firelord uses the gravitational fields of stars to help him break his speed. *'Superhuman Strength:' Firelord's cosmically enhanced form grants him physical strength far in excess of a human being. While channeling the Power Cosmic into acts of physical strength, he can augment his musculature to the point of being able to lift up to 50 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Firelord's enhanced musculature is vastly more efficient than the musculature of a human being. During physical activity, Firelord's muscles produce virtually no fatigue toxins, granting him almost limitless physical stamina. However, Firelord's brain is still organic and does, on occasion, require him to sleep for the purposes of maintaining mental stability. *'Superhuman Durability:' Although Firelord still possesses a solid physical body, he is virtually impervious to most forms of physical harm. His body automatically incinerates most projectiles before it reaches the surface of his "skin." Firelord is also functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to disease and to the effects of aging. He no longer needs to eat since his body takes its nourishment from the carbon-carbon cycle of solar fusion. He no longer needs to breathe air and hence can exist indefinitely in the hard vacuum of space. He can withstand the blazing heat of the stars in the universe. *'Superhuman Senses:' Firelord's senses can detect a speck of dust in motion a million miles away and also scan the vastness of space to locate a specific object. *'Superhuman Agility:' Firelord's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Firelord's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. He was stated to have an "Universal" threat level by the Nova Corps when herald of Galactus, but "Minimal" on is own. | Abilities = Firelord is a formidable combatant. Although he's had little formal training, the sheer scope of his abilities makes up for that and are sufficient for him to overcome most physical adversaries. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Firelord's major limitation is that his brain, still organic in perceptions and function, needs occasional sleep to resuscitate itself. A severe concussion to his body can cause temporary unconsciousness, but no conventional injury can kill him. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Cosmic Staff: Firelord carries a near-indestructible staff five feet in length, the ends of which he keeps ablaze with his cosmic flame. He uses this fire-staff as a striking weapon and an astrogational aid. Firelord generally projects his cosmic flame through the stick rather than directly from his body. On one occasion he instead had two batons with spheres that emitted cosmic flame. It is presumed he somehow transmuted his staff into the batons. | Notes = Going by the two stars on his uniform Pyreus achieved the rank of Denarian in the Xandarian Nova Corps before his commander Gabriel Lan was abducted by Galactus. | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Denarian (Nova) Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Power Cosmic Category:Self Sustenance Category:Universal Threat Level Category:Minimal Threat Level